Woebegone
by GuinevereLu
Summary: Lu Han, seorang gadis dengan hati yang hancur di dalamnya. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit dan terluka. Nanah di hatinya sudah tak terkira parahnya. Hanya satu pegangannya, Tuhan. Lu Han percaya Dia tak tertidur. Benar sekali, Tuhan tengah merajut rencana nan indah untuknya. Sehun x Luhan (GS) HunHan ( Alternate Universe )
1. chapter 1

_WOEBEGONE_

 _Pairing : Oh Sehun x Luhan (GS)_

CHAPTER I

Penuh kehati-hatian, ia menyusuri lorong sepi. Kedua iris matanya menatap lurus marmer-marmer yang tertata rapi melapisi jalannya. Jam di dinding menunjukan waktu pukul lima tepat. Lampu-lampu penerangan meredup, geraknya ia hentikan sejenak –jantungnya sedikit bergejolak. Jejeran loker berwarna abu-abu bertemu pandangannya. Ia mantapkan kakinya menuju sebuah loker yang selalu menjadi langganannya tiap hari. Tangannya memutar kode kunci lokernya, sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

Lokernya terbuka, segera ia memilah buku-bukunya dan memasukan beberapa buah ke tas ransel biru usangnya. Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Oleh tangan itu ditutuplah loker biru itu. Ia benarkan letak ransel di punggungnya, ia tarik napasnya lalu mengembuskannya cepat, hampir ia berhasil pergi seandainya sebuah tangan tidak mendorong punggungnya ke loker besi.

"A-Ahh..." Ia meringis pelan, punggung penuh luka yang ada di balik seragamnya terpukul keras ke loker itu, belum lagi kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat di atas kepalanya.

"Se-Sehun..." Satu buah nama terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, tanpa memandang wajahnya pun ia tahu siapa sosok di hadapannya. Sebuah jari telunjuk menyentuh dagunya, mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat kedua pasang mata milik insan berlawan jenis itu bersitatap.

"Luhan, jadi belakangan ini kau datang sepagi ini?" Suara pria itu mengalun lembut namun terdengar mengerikan di setiap sisi liang telinganya.

Gadis yang kini diketahui bernama Luhan itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, baginya menatap permukaan lantai lebih baik dibanding melihat wajah pria ini. "Kau mencoba tidak mengacuhkanku, ya?" tanya Sehun pelan, sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada pipi Luhan. Sepasang jari itu mencengkeram erat pipi Luhan, memaksa kepala itu mendongak sampai Luhan merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada tengkorak kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berminat mengeluarkan sepatah kata?" Sehun kembali bertanya bersamaan dengan cengkeraman kedua jarinya yang semakin kencang.

"Kau sudah menghindariku selama satu hari penuh kemarin!" Sehun mendesis, iris mata kelamnya memandang Luhan, menusuk wajah perempuan itu.

"Ma-Maaf..." ucap Luhan, setitik air mata sudah hadir di pelupuk matanya.

Sebuah seringai terbit dari bibir pemuda berumur delapan belas itu. Ia mengendurkan sepasang jarinya sebelum berucap, "ulangi sekali lagi yang benar."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun..." Luhan mengeluarkan suara lirih, tetapi Sehun tersenyum dan melepas cengkeramannya. "Kau kumaafkan," laki-laki itu berujar.

Jari-jari panjang berwarna putih bagai tertumpah susu itu kini membelai penuh kasih menciptakan sensasi menggelitik pada pipi Luhan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk merapikan rambut cokelat terang perempuan itu, juga mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya.

Mereka terdiam dan terpaku pada pandangan masing-masing, tanpa sadar Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau menggigit bibirmu." Sehun terdengar menggeram, kening mereka saling bertemu, hidung mereka hampir berhimpitan, memunculkan vibrasi aneh dalam diri Luhan ketika deru napas mereka bersatu padu.

Sehun melokasikan kedua tangannya tepat melingkar di pinggang dan leher milik perempuannya, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Mata Luhan terpejam kala ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut tengah menyesap bibir bawahnya. Benda itu adalah bibir milik Sehun, dan kini pria itu tengah meminta Luhan untuk membukakan pintu masuk baginya –bagi lidahnya yang merindu akan kehangatan lubang hangat Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya, menahannya pun percuma, hanya menghasilkan pergulatan lidah dan bibir mereka berakhir dengan campuran darah juga saliva.

Benda lentur tak bertulang itu benar-benar menginvansi seisi mulut Luhan. Menyesap lidahnya keras-keras, mengabsen satu persatu giginya mulai dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya, dan merayap ke kedua bagian dalam pipinya dan langit-langit mulutnya. Sehun semakin menekan Luhan, mendekatkan gadis itu padanya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti berpindah menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan.

Bosan dengan benda merah merekah itu, Sehun telah memindahkan wajahnya ke leher Luhan. Menjilat dan menghisap setiap inci leher putih mulus nan jenjang itu –tanpa menyisakan bercak kemerahan tentunya. Deru napas mereka sama-sama memburu seakan berlari jarak satu kilo meter.

Luhan tidak dapat menyangkal kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan Sehun padanya, manakala jemari milik pria itu dengan tergesa menyingkap rok sekolahnya dan mengusap sekujur pahanya perlahan –menyulut percikan keerotisan. Tak kuasa ia menelan bulat-bulat desau suaranya kembali ke tenggorakan, ketika saraf perasa yang terpoles di sekujur tubuhnya mendapat rangsangan dari tiga jemari laki-laki itu di kewanitaannya.

"Kau sudah sangat basah di sini, sayang." Sehun berkomentar, mulut pintarnya itu berada di dekat telinganya kemudian menjilat sisi belakang indera pendengar itu, berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan mengerang.

Betapa piawainya Sehun mengoyak kewanitaan gadis itu begitu cepat, kasar, dan nikmat. Luhan bergidik jijik mendengar suara-suara yang terlahir dari mulutnya sendiri. Sehun menangkup bibirnya kembali, meredam desahan itu, juga mengajak lidah mereka menarikan sebuah dansa penuh decakan bersama.

Ekor mata Sehun melirik jam Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, sayang."

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya kalimat itu, tangan Sehun berpindah ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Suara gesekan risleting menandakan Sehun telah membuka celana seragamnya, tergesa ia membuka kain-kain lain demi membebaskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menegang sedari tadi, membutuhkan pelampiasan berupa kehangatan dari lubang yang dua tahun ini selalu menjadi favoritnya, satu-satunya lubang yang pernah ia singgahi dan masih menjadi rumah induknya sampai detik ini.

Sesuatu itu adalah kejantanan milik pria bernama Oh Sehun, dan dilihat dari kegiatannya sekarang yang tengah menempelkan pucuk keperkasaannya pada kewanitaan Luhan, mudah ditebak apa yang menjadi induk kejantanan miliknya itu.

"Ahhh..." Mata Luhan terpejam menikmati cita rasa yang timbul dari keberadaan Sehun dalam dirinya.

Kelamin laki-laki itu mulai bergerak, menghentak maju mundur dengan ketukan-ketukan pasti. Inilah alasan mengapa Luhan selalu terbuai, serta terhipnotis tiap persetubuhannya dengan pria ini. Sehun orang yang kasar namun pengecualian selalu ada untuk saat-saat penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ia selalu memikirkan kepuasaan batin Luhan di setiap mereka bercinta, dan itu selalu membuat Luhan dimabuk kepayang.

Seperti hari-hari kemarin, Sehun begitu mencintai rumah induknya itu. Sesuatu yang dimiliki Luhan yang sempit selalu berkedut manja, memijat setiap sisi kebanggaan miliknya. Kelebihan itu selalu menjadi candu dan mempengaruhi birahinya agar selalu pulang ke rumah hangat itu. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, seiring dengan kecepatan kedut dinding-dinding lembut itu.

"Se-hun, lebih cepat.." Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, matanya masih setia terpejam tak menyadari Sehun yang setia menatapnya tanpa berpaling. Pemandangan Luhan terangsang dan di ambang orgasme adalah karya seni milik Tuhan yang menjadi favorit Sehun.

"Di situ lagi, Sehun..."

" _Feels good, huh?_ " Sehun bergerak semakin menghentak, mempertemukan berkali-kali miliknya dengan titik kenikmatan milik Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah, peluh di sekujur wajahnya. Sehun mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Rasa bangga mengisi relung-relung di hatinya karena hanya dia yang dapat memberikan kenikmatan seperti ini pada Luhan.

"AAAAHHHH..."

Luhan telah meraih orgasmenya. Sehun dapat merasakan cairan itu membanjiri kejantanannya, memperlicin pergerakannya. Sehun menggertakan gigi-giginya, peluh di pelipis tak dihiraunya, menambah kecepatan ritme pergerakannya sampai ia turut membagikan jutaan sel sperma pada rahim Luhan.

"Luhan, kau yang terbaik." Puji Sehun setelah itu mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka sebentar.

Dikeluarkan sapu tangan putih itu dari saku celananya untuk mengusap kucuran keringat yang menempel pada wajah perempuannya. Sehun tak pernah bosan memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah manis Luhan, terlebih seusai hubungan percintaan mereka di mana Luhan masih mengembalikan detak jantung dan napasnya kembali ke volume asal.

Mereka kembali bersitatap sejenak. Sehun mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada kening Luhan, sebelum pria itu meninggalkan Luhan dalam kesendirian di lorong yang gelap. Luhan tidak berminat menatap punggung kokoh milik pria itu, ia hanya memperhatikan dengan baik suara paduan sepatu dengan lantai sekolah yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di telan angin. Butiran bening itu terjatuh menubruk marmer tanpa Luhan sadari.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lalu. Sehabis merasakan nikmatnya bercinta, Luhan lah sosok yang ditinggal. Luhan yang selalu terisak di dalam kesendiriannya. Akan tetapi, anak baru remaja itu tidak menyesali ulahnya. Luhan sudah tenggelam dalam lautan hitam, lautan darah, lautan dosa. Biarkan dia menghayati sekaligus menikmati fase-fase tenggelamnya sampai kedua telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan lembutnya pasir laut ataupun kasarnya batu-batu karang.

Sehun tak ubahnya secercah cahaya dari sorot lampu mercusuar, yang bergerak menyoroti lautan dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Cahayanya memang selalu hadir, tetapi tidak setiap saat. Lampu mercusuar itu menggilir cahayanya, baginya setiap sisi laut itu hanya persinggahan rutinnya. Sehun selalu datang pada Luhan, tidak lebih dari sekedar persinggahannya saja. Persinggahan untuk melampiaskan hasrat seksualnya.

Luhan tersenyum miris, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak menganggap perempuan seperti dirinya lebih dari pasangan seksualnya. Luhan pun tak berharap, sadar betul harga dirinya hanya ada di tempat sampah.

Banyak pasang mata menatap tajam gadis bertubuh sedang yang sedang menyusuri lorong ramai itu, tak luput pula bibir-bibir jahil mengomentarinya pedas sambil menguraikan tawa. Hal ini sudah biasa, Luhan telah bertebal muka untuk menghadapi ini semua. Luhan hanya ingin ke kantin membeli sebuah roti sandwich demi mengisi perut keroncongnya, dan ia tak dapat menolak tangkapan-tangkapan dari indera pendengarannya yang berupa hinaan. Luhan bukan seorang artis ataupun idola bahkan seorang jenius sekalipun. Dia adalah pelacur, penggoda ulung, begitulah pemikiran teman satu sekolahnya. Semua karena Oh Sehun si pangeran es sekolah.

Semua bermula dari kejadian dua tahun lalu. Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, dan pria itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban selain tidak. Sadar betul Luhan kalau pria pewaris tunggal Oh Group itu hanya bermain dengan pernyataannya. Sehun dan rekan-rekannya menjalani suatu taruhan, dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasih Sehun adalah isinya.

Sebagai laki-laki yang tersemat julukan pangeran es juga fakta soal tiap perempuan rela membuka paha mereka untuk dirinya, tentu saja Sehun tidak semudah itu menerima penolakan. Menurutnya gadis Tiongkok itu telah mencoreng harga dirinya, mempermalukannya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan baik-baik, mengajaknya minum segelas kopi di Starbucks. Luhan dengan rendah hati menerima permintaan maaf Sehun, ia pun meminum kopi hangat di depannya. Sehun tersenyum mengingat bahwa kopi tersebut sudah bercampur dengan cairan afrodisiak. Ketika minuman mengandung afrodisiak itu tertenggak oleh tenggorokannya, tak hanya membutakan matanya namun juga jiwa dan daya pikirnya. Dia tak sanggup lagi memperhatikan siapa sosok di depannya, ia hanya butuh sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu untuk menuntaskan nafsunya. Sehun menyadari geliat-geliat Luhan dan bergegas membawa gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya sebelum ia melaju cepat ke sebuah apartemen mewah miliknya.

Paginya Luhan terbangun di atas kasur dan ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya. Detak jantungnya membuncah tatkala menyadari bahwa dirinya tak berbusana apapun kecuali selimut tipis berwarna putih ini. Bercak berwarna kemerahan menghiasi tiap jengkal kulit putih sempurnanya, bau cairan ejakulasi pun tak luput dari indera penciumannya. Dia telah kehilangan mahkota berharganya, kesuciannya sebagai seorang gadis. Luhan ingin berteriak dan menangis, entah kenapa sesuatu sesederhana itu tak mampu ia lakukan. Ia hanya diam termangu di atas kasur, jantungnya kini berdenyut-denyut membuatnya merasa linu. Ia bangkit berdiri hendak menuju kamar mandi, secarik kertas putih memancing rasa penasarannya.

 _Kau liar sekali semalam._

 _Terima kasih x_

 _OSH_

Dua kalimat dan satu inisial itu sanggup membuat Luhan menjerit histeris disertai raungan menyedihkan.

Oh Sehun tidak berencana menyelesaikan penderitaan Luhan sampai di situ. Omongan-omongan tidak sedap didengar kini menghampirinya, foto-foto tak pantasnya beredar luas. Tak hanya itu, perempuan-perempuan penggemar lelaki itu pun menyakitinya tanpa segan. Sehun sukses menciptakan api dendam orang-orang di sekolah padanya, dan tak berniat memadamkannya sampai detik ini.

Luhan sudah didepak dari golongan sabar, kuat, tegar, atau apapun itu. Luhan tak lagi bisa membedakan rasa bahagia ataupun sedih dan sakit hati. Sedih dan sakit hati bukan alasannya untuk menangis, rasa takut itu yang mengikatnya. Takut dengan nasib masa depannya yang membuatnya limbung. Namun hanya satu yang Luhan miliki. Tuhan. Ya, sosok tak kasat mata itu selalu memberinya kekuatan.


	2. Chapter 2

_WOEBEGONE_

 _Pairing : Oh Sehun x Luhan (GS)_

 _Warning : OOC, gender switch, drama_

 _Disclaimer : I only own the story line, all the characters belong to GOD._

Chapter 2

Kanvas besar milik Sang Pencipta yang membentang menyelimuti Bumi kini berwarna oranye. Seorang siswi menengah atas terlihat tengah menyusuri trotoar. Bajunya tak rapi lagi, tubuhnya pun lesu. Ia berjalan menyeret tubuhnya, hingga tercipta suara-suara keras dari alas kakinya yang kemudian bersatu padu dengan bisingnya suara kendaraan.

Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang jauh di atas kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap kala embusan angin beserta debu jalanan ibu kota menampar wajahnya. Helaan napas keluar dari dirinya. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, dari pagi sampai detik ini. Tertancap sebuah wajah di benaknya. Sebuah wajah laki-laki angkuh yang juga tampan, milik Oh Sehun. _Laki-laki itu_ yang telah merenggut satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia punya.

Ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun rasa nyeri di punggung menyerangnya. Dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian sehari yang lalu, di mana penggemar _laki-laki itu_ berulang kali mengayunkan gagang sapu ke punggungnya. Tidak peduli dirinya berteriak kesakitan, berbaring meringkuk di dinginnya lantai kamar mandi perempuan. Mereka tetap memukulnya, menginjaknya, menghancurkannya. Sekilas ia memandang wajah mereka. Mengerikan. Bahkan wajah hewan buas pun tak akan semengerikan itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu iblis, tapi mereka cukup nyata untuk dipanggil iblis.

Saat meringkuk itu ia sempat berharap sebaiknya jantunya berhenti berdetak saja, namun Dia belum mengizinkannya."Tuhan, aku sadar Engkau di atas sana. Apakah boleh aku yang kecil ini berharap Engkau turun ke sini?" gumamnya.

 _Kring...Kring...Kring_

"Luhan!"

Suara bel sepeda dan seruan seorang perempuan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan –perempuan itu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo." Luhan menyapa gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata bulat besar itu.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan sepedanya lalu turun menghampiri Luhan. "Astaga Luhan! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu! Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan, matanya pun memancarkan kegembiraan tak terkira.

"Aku sudah tidak keliling mengantarkan susu lagi..." jawab Luhan sambil perlahan menarik tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya, "loh? Mengapa begitu?" tanyanya penasaran dan meraih tangan Luhan kembali.

"Iya, aku keluar. Habis, aku ingin fokus belajar dulu."

Luhan tertohok mendengar jawabannya sendiri. Dapat ia merasakan Dewi Batinnya menggelengkan kepala, menghina kesombongannya. Mana mungkin perempuan miskin seperti dirinya meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja karena ingin fokus belajar? Lebih baik mendapatkan sepiring makanan untuk mengisi perut daripada mengejar juara kelas.

Kembali ia mengingat hari di mana ia dipecat dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya yang berharga itu. Waktu itu ia baru saja selesai keliling mengantar puluhan botol susu ke rumah-rumah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah karena hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia memarkirkan sepeda pemilik toko itu dan hendak berpamitan, namun Ibu pemilik toko menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Ibu tersebut memberikan sebuah amplop kepadanya. Luhan hendak membuka mulut dan bertanya namun sebelum kembali Ibu tersebut berkata, "itu upahmu bulan ini. Mulai besok tidak perlu kembali ke sini lagi."

Luhan terdiam. Mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ia tidak sanggup. Ia hanya dapat berdiri dan melihat punggung wanita paruh baya itu yang perlahan menjauhi dirinya. Luhan memandang amplop putih itu, ia menghela napas begitu selesai menghitung jumlah upahnya. Ia genggam amplop itu kemudian berlari menembus hujan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menyukai hujan. Ia suka bagaimana hujan menutupi air matanya.

Semalaman Luhan bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia dipecat? Tetapi pagi itu ketika ia melewati toko susu tersebut, ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat itu, melihat seorang perempuan penggemar Sehun keluar dari toko tersebut. Perempuan itu memasuki mobil mewahnya dengan angkuh, sementara sang pemilik toko membungkukkan badan memberi hormat sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangan mereka. Ah, Luhan cukup mengerti akan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

"Hey, Luhan! Kau melamun ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya ia lambaikan di depan wajah Luhan yang pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Ah, iya, Kyungsoo?" jawab Luhan, ia baru bangkit dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ahh... Luhan daritadi tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Kyungsoo terdengar merajuk namun tetap melanjutkan, "begini Luhan, kau tidak ada pekerjaan kan? Libur musim panas sudah dimulai besok. Bagaimana kalau mengisi liburan dengan bekerja di restoran pamanku? Lokasinya berada di pinggir pantai di Incheon!"

Luhan tertegun sejenak usai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ocehannya. "Ayo, kamu melamun terus. Ada apa sih?" tegur Kyungsoo, tampak ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Omong-omong, Luhan baru sadar besok libur musim panas sudah di mulai besok. Ia pun mengingat pesangonnya sudah hampir habis. Sepertinya tawaran Kyungsoo patut untuk dicoba.

"Aku tertarik. Apa yang harus kukerjakan di sana?"

Mata Kyungsoo membesar, bibir berpoleskan _lip-gloss_ itu membentuk sebuah senyum lebar.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pelayan _kok_ , hanya mengantarkan makanan ke meja pelanggan. Biasanya di musim panas seperti ini sangat ramai, jadi pamanku membutuhkan bantuan."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit lalu mengangguk, "baiklah. Jadi mulai kapan aku bisa ke sana?" tanya Luhan.

"Besok aku dan kekasihku –eh maksudku temanku, akan berangkat. Apa kau ingin bersama kami ke sana?" Kyungsoo menawarkan diri. Ia agak sedikit meringis karena kesalahan pengucapan katanya barusan.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa aku harus sampai di rumahmu?"

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu. Kau cukup menunggu di halte bus dekat rumahmu. Mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah anggukan oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo menuntun sepedanya, ia ikut berjalan dengan Luhan walau sempat Luhan memperingati untuk tidak mengikutinya.

"Kyungsoo, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasihmu." Luhan memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Kedua bola mata miliknya menatap Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, lalu dalam sepersekian detik ia memandang sekelilingnya. Langit telah berubah gelap, cahaya lampu juga gemerlapan.

Bahu Kyungsoo menegang sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa kikuk lalu menjawab, "dia terlalu sibuk, Luhan. Padahal seumuran dengan kita."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu menghadap Luhan yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, "ah maksudku dia teman laki-lakiku itu! Selama ini kan hanya kamu yang menyebutnya kekasihku!" ujarnya panik.

Luhan mengangguk pelan namun belum menghilangkan senyum menggoda dari wajahnya.

"Kau! Berhenti memandangku seperti itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan dengan jari mungilnya, matanya melotot namun tidak sanggup membuat Luhan takut.

Luhan semakin terbahak melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Baginya itu cukup menggemaskan. "Apakah kau sering bertemu dengannya? Berapa kali seminggu kalian pergi berkencan?"

Tangan kiri Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya sendiri penuh frustasi, "aku tidak pernah pergi berkencan dengan siapapun!" ujarnya.

"Tapi, dia sering berkunjung ke rumahku untuk makan malam bersama keluarga kami hampir setiap dua bulan sekali. Dia orang yang cukup sibuk." Kyungsoo melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Ahhh... aku mengerti. Berarti aku tinggal menunggu tanggal pernikahan kalian saja kan?" goda Luhan lagi.

Di tengah gelapnya malam Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas pipi Kyungsoo yang merona merah. "Lihatlah, pipimu yang merah itu!"' goda Luhan kemudian berlari sebelum Kyungsoo memukulnya.

"Hey, Luhan! Jangan lari! Rasakan dulu pukulanku!" teriak Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengejar Luhan dengan sepedanya, menembus keheningan malam.

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya sahabat berharga Luhan. Perkenalannya dengan Kyungsoo terjadi ketika Luhan tengah berkeliling bersama sepedanya mengantarkan botol-botol susu, lalu ia bertemu dengan seekor anjing pudel berwarna putih yang tampak berjalan tanpa arah dan kebingungan. Luhan memarkirkan sepedanya, lalu menghampiri anjing itu, ia hendak menolongnya. Belum lama ia menyapa anjing itu, seorang perempuan cantik mengenakan dress selutut bermotif bunga-bunga menghampirinya. Gadis itu memekik memanggil nama anjing itu dan memeluknya erat.

Kyungsoo sangat menghormati Luhan. Bagi Kyungsoo, Luhan adalah penyelamat hewan kesayangannya. Walau sebenarnya Luhan tidak menolong apapun, namun Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat baik padanya hingga terajutlah tali persahabatan di antara mereka. Keluarga Kyungsoo pun begitu. Mereka menerima Luhan dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum yang tulus. Satu tahun yang lalu saat ia bertemu Kyungsoo, adalah hari kebahagiaan Luhan. Sejak saat itu ia memiliki sesuatu yang selama ini ia inginkan, sebuah keluarga yang hangat.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup rapat pintu rumahnya, lalu menyandarkan bahunya. Ia baru saja masuk ke rumah setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah pergi jauh dari rumahnya.

Luhan mendesah lelah, meletakkan tasnya di sebuah kursi lalu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa. Ia mengambil dompet dari tas dan mengenakan jaket. Ia hendak keluar malam ini, ia harus memastikan sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini mengganjal di hatinya.

Dengan menaiki bus satu kali, Luhan kini tengah berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit untuk menunggu panggilannya. Luhan merapatkan tudung jaketnya, tangannya tidak bisa diam. Jemarinya mengopek-opek jemari-jemarinya yang lain.

"Luhan- _ssi_?" suara seorang perawat membangkitkan Luhan.

" _Ne_!" jawab Luhan lalu berjalan mengikuti perawat itu. Sekilas Luhan menatap nama ruangan yang dimasukinya.

Ruang dokter kandungan.

.

.

.

Bulan telah bergelantungan di atas langit. Cahayanya menyusup ke tiap sudut di ibukota Korea Selatan ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berembus menyentuh tangan seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya perlahan-lahan.

Gerbang itu terbuat dari besi, cat berwarna hitam menutupi tubuh aslinya. Benda itu berdiri kokoh menghalangi siapa pun yang berani mencoba masuk ke dalam lahan di belakangnya.

Suara benda berdecit menganggu pendengaran sesosok pria berbadan besar berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah duduk di sebuah ruang kecil di samping gerbang. Segera ia berlari mendekati gerbang kokoh itu. Matanya membelalak mendapati seorang gadis mungil berdiri di depan gerbang bersama sepeda putihnya.

"Nona?" ia menahan napasnya sejenak kemudian dengan cepat membuka pintu, memberi jalan untuk gadis yang ia panggil nona.

Gadis itu menuntun sepedanya masuk, lalu membungkuk hormat "terima kasih, Paman."

Pria itu membalas membungkuk dan kembali menutup gerbang saat ia lihat sang nona telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gadis itu meletakkan sepedanya di sebelah sepeda lainnya. Matanya menatap ke sebuah taman kecil yang beralaskan rumput hijau, ia tersenyum kecil melihat air mancur yang berdiri di tengah taman itu.

Gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menuju sebuah bangunan mewah yang selama delapan belas tahun ini ia tempati. Kaki pendeknya menapaki tangga beranda rumahnya satu persatu, ia membungkuk sebentar ketika tiga orang pria berpakaian pelayan membungkuk hormat padanya. Salah satu dari mereka membuka pintu untuk gadis itu.

"Oh, Kyungsoo anakku, kau sudah pulang?" seseorang menyapanya.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lebar ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat begitu anggun –Ibunya dan juga pria paruh baya yang duduk di sisi kirinya –Ayahnya .

"Oh? Paman Hangeng dan Bibi Heechul juga Jongin di sini juga!" sapa gadis itu pada tiga orang yang duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka yang disapa bangkit dari posisinya, Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka dan memberi salam.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kau semakin cantik saja!" ujar Heechul sedikit heboh. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi gadis itu, lalu berpindah membelai surai hitamnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum sampai Hangeng suami Heechul menarik isterinya.

"Aduh, Heechul, kau berlebihan sekali. Baru dua minggu yang lalu kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo." Ibu Kyungsoo ikut berbicara sementara sang ayah hanya tertawa.

Jongin masih berdiri, tangannya pun masih bersalaman dengan tangan Kyungsoo. "Tapi _Eomma_ memang benar. Kyungsoo semakin cantik. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, ia selalu bertambah cantik." Jongin menatap mata indah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, ia tersenyum kecil kala menyadari semburat merah telah hadir di pipi gadis itu.

" _Aigoo_ , lihat lah dia. Baru saja beberapa menit bertemu, tapi kau sudah berani merayunya hah?" ujar Hangeng yang diikuti tawa dari isteri dan kedua temannya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya, "tetapi aku baru bertemu kembali dengannya setelah dua bulan pergi, _Appa_."

"Jongin pasti rindu sekali dengan Kyungsoo, benar begitu bukan?" Ibu Kyungsoo menimpali sambil tertawa.

"Betul sekali!" ujar Jongin, tangannya membelai lembut tangan gadisnya sebelum kembali bertanya "tapi Kyungsoo kau darimana saja? Kami sudah di sini satu jam lebih."

"Ah, aku habis mengunjungi sahabatku, Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menyebut nama Luhan, raut wajah kelima orang di ruangan itu berubah tegang. Namun tidak sadar dengan perubahan wajah sekelilingnya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, " _Eomma_ , Luhanku sedang kesulitan sekarang. Ia telah kehilangan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, karena itu aku mengajaknya berlibur musim panas di tempat Paman Park sekaligus bekerja di sana. Boleh kan _eomma_?" tanya gadis itu.

Ibu Kyungsoo menatap sepasang suami isteri di hadapannya. Dua pasang mata itu memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam, bahkan Jongin yang di samping Heechul diam-diam mengulurkan tangannya untung mengusap tangan sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kita semua akan berangkat bersama besok bukan?" ayah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Assa_! Aku bisa menghabiskan liburanku dengan Luhan!" ucap Kyungsoo riang dan bertepuk tangan.

Sang ayah berdeham, membuat Kyungsoo menyudahi kegirangannya.

"Kyungsoo, ayah ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

Hati Kyungsoo berdetak amat kencang. Ayahnya terdengar begitu serius, ia memandang sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau Jongin, Paman, Bibi serta Ibunya terlihat gusar.

"Mengapa suasana mendadak tegang seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo mendadak merapatkan pahanya, tangannya terlipat, "apakah itu?"

"Luhan temanmu itu sebenarnya adalah puteri dari Paman Hangeng dan Bibi Heechul." Ayah Kyungsoo terdengar santai dan tenang.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, mulutnya terbuka kecil dan napasnya sedikit tercekat. Ia menatap Jongin di sebelahnya lalu menatap kedua orang tua dan paman juga bibinya.

"Tidak mungkin. Luhan memiliki ibu dan ayah, walau mereka sudah meninggal."

Ibu Kyungsoo menarik napas sejenak kemudian menjelaskan pelan-pelan, "Kyungsoo anakku, dulu saat kamu berumur tiga tahun, Bibi Heechul kehilangan anak perempuannya di pasar. Anak itu bernama Luhan dan dia seumuran denganmu. Selama ini kami mencari Luhan sampai kami hampir berputus asa. Tetapi kamu tiba-tiba berkata memiliki teman bernama Luhan, kami pun menyelidiki identitas gadis itu. Bahkan Ibu sempat mengambil sampel potongan kuku jari dan rambut Luhan untuk tes DNA, dan hasilnya pun cocok."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak sanggup mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Tidak dapat dipungkiri Kyungsoo merasa bahagia. Bahagia kalau Luhan sahabatnya tidak hidup sebatang kara. Tanpa dirinya sadari, air mata mengalir di pipinya dan dia mulai terisak pelan.

"Kyung, kau menangis? Astaga, sudah sudah... aku juga mulanya terkejut tapi aku bahagia." Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Wajah Kyungsoo tenggelam di dadanya yang bidang, Jongin juga tak henti membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Paman, Bibi, Jongin... Kalian selama ini pasti terluka bukan? Luhanku juga sangat terluka. Luhanku juga sangat menyedihkan." Kyungsoo berucap disela isak tangisnya.

Heechul dan Ibu Kyungsoo ikut menitihkan air mata. Lima belas tahun lamanya mereka mencari anak mereka yang hilang, akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Mereka menemukan dombanya yang hilang.

.

.

.

Luhan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu pelan-pelan. Pandangannya tampak kosong, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Seorang perawat bertanya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja namun dia terus melangkah tak mengacuhkan perawat itu.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibir dan tangannya gemetar hebat. Perkataan dokter kandungan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya ingin memecahkan benda itu.

 _"Selamat! Janin Anda berumur empat belas hari," ujar sang dokter._

 _Luhan menahan napas lalu bertanya dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "tetapi saya selalu menggunakan kontrasepsi?"_

 _"Aigoo... kamu masih muda dan aku yakin pasanganmu juga masih muda. Pasangan yang subur tidak bisa dicegah dengan kontrasepsi apapun."_

Luhan kembali meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang tunggu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir deras. Tudungnya terbuka, tangannya tanpa sadar mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya kuat-kuat, ia mengulangi itu berkali-kali.

"Aku hamil. Di dalam perut ini ada anakku dan Sehun." Luhan mengucapkan itu dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hidupku yang rusak ini. Tetapi anakku..." kini dirinya bergumam sendiri dan memulai mengigiti kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang menderita? Kenapa orang lain hidup bahagia sementara aku tidak? Seandainya Ibu tidak meninggalkanku di pasar itu, pasti hidupku tidak akan seperti ini. Ibu kenapa lebih menginginkan anak laki-laki itu, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? Kenapa aku harus tumbuh seperti ini?"

Selama ini ia berpikir dirinya akan baik-baik saja. _Toh,_ dia sendiri. Tidak akan ada orang yang peduli padanya. Namun kehadiran bayi ini mengacaukan segalanya. Luhan tidak akan sanggup melihat anaknya kesulitan.

Luhan meracau sendiri dengan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar ia memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding dingin rumah sakit. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai membicarakannya, bahkan sosok laki-laki jangkung berkulit seputih susu yang hendak ke luar rumah sakit itu pun memperhatikannya dan ia terkaget tatkala ia menyadari siapa wanita gila itu.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu khawatir. Dia mengguncang tubuh Luhan, membuat gadis itu menatap wajahnya.

Luhan terlihat sungguh kacau, matanya membengkak hebat, bibirnya berdarah, tangannya tidak dapat berhenti bergetar.

"Luhan!" laki-laki itu setengah membentak dan mengusap air mata gadis itu.

Luhan membelalakan matanya, segera ia melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu dan menjauhkan duduknya. "O-Oh Se-Sehun. Mau apa kau?"tanya Luhan penuh ketakutan.

Melihat Luhan yang seperti itu laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu mendekatinya kembali, "hei aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Kau kenapa?"

Luhan memukul tangan Sehun keras-keras kala laki-laki itu hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat, ia bahkan kesulitan menompa tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun menatapnya khawatir, "Luhan kau mau ke mana? Kau sakit. Kau harus dirawat."

Luhan kembali menampik tangan Sehun yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bajingan!" ucap Luhan pelan sebelum ia berlari menjauh.

Sehun tercengang. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengejar Luhan. Namun sayang, Sehun kehilangan jejak perempuan itu di lampu merah. Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Sementara Luhan masih terus berlari sampai dirinya menjauhi keramaian. Kini ia menyusuri jalan sepi, dengan cahaya lampu yang terang juga sinar rembulan yang bersinar dari atas sana.

Dia tidak punya tujuan. Dia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah pergi yang jauh. Jauh ke ujung dunia sana, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyakitinya.

Penderitaan itu apa? Tuhan itu siapa? Orang bilang Tuhan itu Mahabaik, tapi kenapa dia memberikan penderitaan?

Ah, mereka bilang penderitaan diciptakan sebagai bukti kasih sayang-Nya kepada manusia. Mereka bilang cinta kasih itu juga bisa tegas, seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya yang mencuri uang. Ibu itu mencintai anaknya, namun dia ingin anaknya mengerti kesalahannya.

Hei, Luhan pernah salah apa? Selama ini ia menjalani hidup dengan baik bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia sangat menghormati ayah dan ibu tirinya sampai detik-detik kematian mereka. Lalu kenapa Luhan terus ditimpa penderitaan bertubi-tubi?

Heh, masih ingin bilang Tuhan itu mahabaik?

Luhan duduk jongkok di depan gerbang perumahan. Seorang penjaga keamanan menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan menghampirinya.

"Nona, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke orang itu, "kau bertanya kepadaku?"

Penjaga keamanan itu menatap Luhan heran, "tentu saja. Siapa namamu? Di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya, berpikir keras-keras.

"Siapa namaku? Di mana tempat tinggalku?" gumamnya bingung yang membuat sang penjaga keamanan itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan bercanda, nona atau kau akan kubawa ke kantor polisi."

"Aku siapa? Aku tinggal di mana?" Luhan bertanya sambil terisak menatap sang penjaga keamanan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Penjaga keamanan itu pun panik, ia berlutut di sebelah Luhan dan berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, berharap ia dapat membangunkannya.

Seorang berpakaian keamanan lain menghampiri temannya itu.

"Astaga! Dia kan Luhan, sahabatnya Nona Kyungsoo!" pekiknya kaget.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah kita bawa ke kediaman keluarga Do?"

.

.

.

Enam pasang mata menatap tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuk. Kekhawatiran hinggap di perasaan masing-masing orang tersebut. Mereka adalah Kyungsoo, Jongin, Heechul, Hangeng, dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana Luhan bisa seperti ini?" bisik Heechul. Matanya sembab dan terlihat lelah, ia terus menggenggam tangan perempuan yang tertidur itu.

"Heechul, tenangkan dirimu. Luhan hanya kelelahan, kau dengar perkataan dokter semalam kan?" ujar Hangeng.

"Tenanglah _Eomma_ , Luhan pasti segera sadar." Jongin ikut mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat. Kamu tidak tidur sepanjang mal—"

Perkataan Jongin itu tidak pernah selesai, karena Luhan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo memekik dan mendekati ranjang Luhan, ia menggengam tangan gadis itu erat-erat.

"Syukurlah kau sadar," ucap Heechul sambil menangis. Tangan wanita itu membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mengkhawatirkanmu, Luhan." Hangeng berkata sambil mencoba menahan perasaan harunya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap keenam orang di sekelilingnya, "Luhan? Apakah itu namaku? Dan kalian orang tuaku?"

Jongin mendekati adiknya, "Luhan kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau tidak mengingat apapun?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tangannya menyentuh keningnya mencoba mengingat sesuatu namun naas dia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku. Aku Kim Jongin, kakakmu, kakak sepupumu, kakak angkatmu." Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jongin menyentuh Heechul dan Hangeng, "dan ini kedua orangtua kita."

"Aku Kyungsoo. Luhan, aku sahabatmu! Dan ini ayah dan ibuku." Kini Kyungsoo yang memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan menatap mereka bingung, namun perlahan ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku mengerti. _Eomma, Appa,_ apa yang terjadi denganku? Sepertinya aku sakit sekali."

Heechul ingin menangis saat mendengar puteri tunggalnya memanggilnya _Eomma_. Heechul mengusap rambut Luhan dan berkata, "kamu memang sedikit sakit. Tetapi jangan khawatir. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan mencari dokter terbaik."

Luhan lupa ingatan. Ini bagaikan kesempatan kedua dari Tuhan kepada keluarga mereka untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Maafkan aku baru bisa update sekarang. Maafkan aku juga yang membuat Luhan tersiksa di FF ini. Sungguh aku juga gak tega bayanginnya, tapi tenang, nanti Luhan bahagia kok. Malah pake lupa ingatan yang drama banget ya? Berasa sinetron? Hahahha. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini menarik. Amnesia Luhan supaya dia bahagia, gak inget yang sedih sedih hahaha. AH iya, di dunia nyata namanya Amnesia Disosiatif. Amnesia karena hal traumatis. Walau mungkin di FF ini penyakitnya gak terlalu mirip, tapi aku terinspirasi dari itu.

Ah iya, umur tokoh di sini aku ubah demi menunjang cerita. Maaf ya ;_;

Ah iya, siapa ya kira kira yang cocok jadi orang tua kyungsoo?

Cerita ini akan diupdate setiap hari Minggu. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan mengikuti cerita ini. Aku bahagia banget liat review kalian, dan deg-degan juga liatnya. Review kalian itu nyemangatin aku banget. Terima kasih ya! :)

.

.

GuinevereLu


	3. Chapter 3

**WOEBEGONE**

 _Pairing : Oh Sehun x Luhan (GS)_

 _Warning : OOC, gender switch, drama_

 _Disclaimer : I only own the storyline, the characters are belong to GOD._

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima jemari menyelimuti benda pipih terbuat dari besi itu, rasa dingin menyambar kulitnya sebentar kemudian benda itu bergerak tertekan ke bawah. Suara berderit memasuki liang pendengaran sang pemilik jemari tadi. Sosok itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, kekokohan tubuhnya hampir tecetak jelas di seragam kemejanya, kulitnya putih bersih seperti wujud nyata seorang vampir dalam khayalan penulis kisah fantasi. Laki-laki tersebut masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, sampai benda yang sedari tadi ia sentuh ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Oh Sehun? Sedang apa berdiri di sini?" tanyanya heran.

Laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu menatap orang berambut cepak di hadapannya sekilas sebelum ia menerobos masuk dan mendorong orang itu hingga hampir tumbang.

Sehun mendapati puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menemukan sepasang bola mata dengan iris berwarna cokelat yang senantiasa menatapnya sendu.

Nihil. Sang pemilik bola mata itu tak dapat dia temukan di tempat ini. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah gusar meninggalkan ruangan bercat kuning gading itu. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Waktu sudah berlalu satu bulan sejak liburan musim panas berakhir dan Sehun belum bertemu dengan Luhan, perempuan pemilik bola mata berwarna cokelat yang ia cari tadi. Terakhir kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu sebulan lalu di rumah sakit tempat sepupunya bekerja, itupun bukan pertemuan yang baik.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada balkon depan kelasnya. Pikirannya tenggelam dalam gelembung kenangan dirinya bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Suara perpaduan antara sepatu dan lantai marmer memasuki telinga ketiga orang yang tengah asik bercakap-cakap di sebuah sofa dan ditemani beberapa cemilan serta teh hangat. Ketiga orang itu memandang ke arah asal suara itu, dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika mereka mendapati seorang perempuan berambuh cokelat terang dengan dress simpelnya tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_ , _appa_ , _oppa_." Perempuan itu menyapa ketiga orang tadi seraya tersenyum.

"Luhan, tidur kamu nyenyak, sayang?" tanya satu-satunya wanita paruh baya di tempat itu, ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan menepuk bagian kosong dari sofanya.

Luhan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah sang ibu lalu menjawab, "iya aku tidur nyenyak sekali."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ibu dan kembali menutup matanya, sementara ibunya hanya tersenyum senang dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Eh, eh, kok malah tidur lagi?" tanya laki-laki muda yang duduk tepat di samping ayahnya.

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan menatap orang yang ia panggil kakak.

"Apaan sih aku masih ngantuk juga," jawabnya jutek yang dihadiahi tawa geli dari kakak, ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang sudah hampir jam enam pagi, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo ke sini untuk sarapan bersama kita." Sang ayah akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Seketika Luhan bangun dan duduk tegap, lalu menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Hari ini katanya mau ikut belajar di rumah sama Kyungsoo kan?" lanjut sang ayah. Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan kemudian meraih sebuah biskuit dengan selai strawberry di atas meja dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Semalam perut aku sakit. Apa pengaruh sakit aku kemarin ya, eomma?" Luhan bertanya disela sarapannya. Kedua orang tua serta kakaknya menatapnya, mereka terlihat tegang.

Ibu bersuara, "kamu lapar kali? Semalam kan kamu tidak makan malam."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "bisa jadi ya. Soalnya sekarang udah gak sakit lagi."

Pundak ketiga orang selain Luhan tampak kembali rileks. Perut Luhan adalah topik yang menegangkan bagi mereka, karena kehamilan dan gugurnya bayi dalam rahim Luhan adalah sesuatu yang mereka rahasiakan rapat-rapat.

Luhan melupakan identitasnya. Ia tidak sanggup mengingat memori atas pengalaman hidupnya, keluarga, sahabat, kerabat, bahkan sekolah dan alamat rumahnya. Tetapi ia masih mengingat hal-hal lain seperti mandi, sikat gigi, dan sarapan. Menurut dokter ini terjadi karena guncangan hebat pada jiwanya. Kasus ini jarang terjadi, tetapi memang pernah ditemui.

Dua minggu setelah Luhan tinggal di rumah, ia mengeluh perutnya nyeri dan dia terus menstruasi. Heechul, sang ibu, khawatir dan membawanya ke dokter spesialis yang kebetulan adalah kerabatnya. Setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan, sang dokter membawa Heechul berbicara empat mata dan mengatakan kalau janin berumur dua minggu dalam rahim Luhan sudah gugur.

Heechul, seorang ibu yang akhirnya menemukan anaknya kembali itu pun sontak menangis. Hatinya tercabik membayangkan penderitaan macam apa yang dialami anaknya selama hidup jauh darinya. Ibu macam apa dirinya hingga membiarkan putri sematawayangnya mengalami beban seberat itu? Apakah Tuhan akan mengampuni dosa-dosanya ini?

Malam hari setelah Luhan terlelap tidur, Heechul membicarakan ini dengan Hangeng suaminya, juga Jongin putranya. Semua merasakan pedih yang amat mendalam begitu mendengarnya. Keputusan pun dibuat, hal ini akan mereka rahasiakan. Luhan akan memulai hidup barunya sebagai Luhan yang bahagia dan mendapatkan cinta yang penuh dari keluarganya. Mereka akan mencuci dosa-dosanya.

.

.

.

.

Bola mata berwarna hitam kecokelatan milik seorang gadis cantik bernama Kyungsoo, terpaku menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Sadar dirinya tengah ditatap seseorang, Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

Kyungsu menggelengkan kepala, lalu menjawab, "bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kagum karena kamu sangat pintar."

"Tapi kamu kan lebih pintar, selalu juara satu di sekolah kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Walau begitu, tapi kamu baru saja sakit, kamu sedang proses penyembuhan. Aku kagum dengan semangat belajarmu." Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, Luhan pun ikut tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku harus belajar supaya boleh masuk sekolah kamu, Kyung!" Luhan menimpalinya.

Sepengetahuan Luhan, sepanjang hidupnya ia bersekolah di rumah dengan tutor privat. Luhan dengan mudah percaya, karena latar belakang keluarganya yang merupakan konglomerat di Korea Selatan, tak heran baginya untuk memiliki tutor pribadi. Walau menurut ayah dan ibunya, tutornya sedang melanjutkan studi di Amerika Serikat tepat sebelum Luhan terjatuh.

"Iya! Kalau kamu begini terus, bulan depan bisa pindah ke sekolah aku!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan penuh semangat. Luhan senang sekali. Selama ini kegiatan Luhan hanya belajar dengan tutor barunya, lalu menemani ibu berbelanja atau melakukan perawatan, kemudian mengunjungi kantor ayahnya.

"Malam ini kita jadi menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh Oh Group 'kan?" Luhan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dan menjawab, "betul! Aku sangat tidak sabar."

Luhan memangku dagu pada telapak tangannya, "aku juga tidak sabar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan banyak orang."

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Anak pertama keluarga Oh itu seumuran kita dan sangat tampan, lho!"

"Apa lebih tampan dari kakakku?" Luhan bertanya serius tanpa bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo tapi pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Hmm, menurutku sih Jongin oppa tetap lebih tampan." Kyungsoo menjawab dan sontak Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ekspresi malu-malu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merengut sebal lalu mencubit pelan pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan Luhan malah semakin tertawa dibuatnya. Beruntung, Heechul menghampiri mereka sambil membawa dua gelas _milkshake_ cokelat kesukaan mereka.

"Bagaimana belajarnya?" tanya Heechul dengan keramahannya yang khas.

"Sudah selesai, _eomma_. Aku minum ya." Luhan menjawab dan dengan segera mencicip _milkshake_ cokelat yang dihidangkan di depannya.

"Wah, _milkshake_ memang yang terbaik," Kyungsoo berkomentar setelah hampir menenggak setengah minumannya.

Heechul tersenyum senang, "sudah jam dua. Sebentar lagi Bibi Hawon datang untuk merias kita."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku juga harus pamit pulang. Mau dirias juga."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menenggak habis minuman mereka sebelum bangkit berdiri dan Luhan mengantar Kyungsoo ke beranda rumah mereka, di mana mobil sedan hitam sudah siap membawa sahabatnya kembali ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _rose gold_ dengan korset yang dibordir dengan motif ukiran-ukiran yang unik, panjang lengannya sampai siku, dengan bawahan seperti rok sifon yang berwarna senada. Rambutnya yang sepundak dibiarkan terurai. Luhan menatap ke bawah, kakinya sudah mengenakan _heels_ dengan warna yang sesuai dengan bajunya. Hari ini warna keberuntungannya adalah _rose gold_.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kim Jongin sudah berdiri di sana. Kakaknya semakin tampan dengan tuksedo hitamnya. Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah siap, tuan putri?" tanya Jongin yang sebenarnya sedang kagum dengan kecantikan adiknya. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Jongin merangkul pundak Luhan dan membawanya turun ke beranda, tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya sudah menantikan mereka.

Hangeng menahan napasnya sejenak, mengagumi keindahan putri dan putra mereka. Akhirnya tiba saat di mana mereka bisa menghadiri acara dengan lengkap. Hangeng mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, menahan agar air matanya tidak jadi menetes. Ia terharu, atas kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan.

"Anak _eomma_ dan _appa_ cantik sekali," puji Heechul yang langsung meraih lengan Luhan.

"Jongin gak dipuji nih?" tanya Jongin berpura-pura cemburu.

"Ya kalau kamu nanti dipuji Kyungsoo saja ya?" jawab sang ayah sambil menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali dan tertawa.

 _Limousine_ milik keluarga Luhan kini memasuki pekarangan indah dan teduh. Semak-semak hijau yang terawat hidup di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Ada juga air mancur besar sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di lobi rumah seseorang.

Luhan meraih tangan Jongin, ia orang terakhir yang keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan di belakang kedua orang tua mereka. Luhan menatap sekeliling dan mengagumi betapa indahnya bangunan ini dengan arsitektur khas Yunani. Ia juga menyadari tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari orang di sekelilingnya.

Gadis itu sudah menyiapkan diri. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya sudah memperingatinya kalau orang-orang di pesta ini sangat penasaran dengan Luhan, karena selama ini dirinya adalah putri keluarga Kim yang sangat dirahasiakan. Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan hadir di pesta bisnis.

Luhan sudah berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Ayah dan ibunya memperkenalkan dia ke beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Gadis itu tetap setia menggandeng tangan Jongin. Sesungguhnya ia merasa pusing dan bingung untuk berinteraksi dengan orang banyak seperti ini. Beruntung ia tidak sendirian, kedua orang tua dan Jongin siap sedia menjadi tameng untuknya jika ia kesulitan menjawab.

Sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Aura yang mereka tunjukkan terlihat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang Luhan temui sebelumnya. Mereka sangat elegan. Tampaknya mereka disegani oleh sekelilingnya.

"Hangeng sahabatku! Apa kau menikmati pestanya?" si pria paruh baya itu menyapa ayah Luhan dengan ramah dan mereka tidak segan untuk berpelukan lalu saling tertawa. Begitu juga wanita paruh baya dengan ibunya, mereka tampak dekat sekali.

Setelah menyapa Jongin, kini giliran menyapa Luhan. Gadis itu membentuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman manis dan memberi salam hormat untuk mereka, si pemilik acara.

"Jadi ini putri yang selama ini disembunyikan kalian? Wajar saja, ternyata secantik ini!" ujar wanita paruh baya itu yang kemudian tertawa setelah memuji Luhan.

"Jaejoong, akan sangat indah kalau kita juga punya sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan di rumah." Suaminya berkomentar, tangannya melingkar di pinggang sang isteri.

"Betul juga ya, Yunho. Cuma punya Sehun di rumah itu sangat membosankan." Jaejoong, sang istri, menimpalinya.

"Salah kalian tidak mau punya anak lagi," Heechul menggoda kedua orang itu dan mereka sama-sama tertawa.

Luhan seketika termenung ketika mendengar nama itu. Rasanya ia sudah pernah mengenal sosok laki-laki bernama Sehun, entah di mana.

" _Oppa_ , apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan Sehun?" bisik Luhan ke Jongin yang masih setia di sebelahnya.

Pundak Jongin tegang sebentar. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "tentu saja tidak. Dari dulu kamu hanya bermain dan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia mendengar Yunho memanggil Sehun anaknya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sosok yang sebelumnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang itu pun meninggalkan kegiatannya dan menghampiri mereka.

Dari balik punggung ayah dan ibunya, Luhan memperhatikan tubuh laki-laki itu yang tinggi gagah dan kulit seputih susu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Mengapa hatinya merasa tidak nyaman? Terlebih ketika Sehun sampai, menyapa kedua orang tuanya, kemudian dengan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat ia memanggil namanya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan belum pernah merasa setakut ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan sang kakak. Siapa lelaki tampan ini sehingga mampu membuatnya setakut ini?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continue_**

.

.

.

Hi... Long time no see...

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah masih ada yanh baca cerita ini?


End file.
